1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communication apparatus such as a facsimile apparatus capable of receiving a sub-address signal.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional facsimile apparatus capable of receiving a sub-address signal, sub-address signals and communication types are registered in correspondence with memory boxes, and when a sub-address signal is received, the communication type (or specified communication) of the memory box corresponding to the received sub-address signal is executed. The communication type includes a confidential reception, a relay broadcast (or multi-access) transmission, transfer transmission or the like.
A conventional apparatus is, however, associated with a problem that a calling side cannot directly designate a destination of the relay broadcast transmission.
In order to solve this problem, ITU-T.33 Recommendation proposes routing by using a sub-address signal.
However, this method has a critical problem that a method of using a sub-address signal in association with a memory box cannot perform routing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a data communication apparatus capable of selectively using a method of using a sub-address signal in association with a memory box and a method of using a sub-address signal for routing in conformity with ITU-T.33 Recommendation.
According to one aspect of the invention, a data communication apparatus capable of receiving a sub-address signal in conformity with ITU-T Recommendations, is provided with comprises: means for registering one of a plurality of data communication controls when the sub-address signal is received; and communication control means for selectively executing a plurality of data processing corresponding to the received sub-address signal in accordance with the communication control registered in the registering means.